


I loved you, Derek.

by tnh1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dramatic Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Derek knew the pack activity was going to be a bad idea. He knew he had to go in with a plan and thankfully, it worked out in his favor even if the pack didn’t feel the same way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 86





	I loved you, Derek.

The house was silent and the tension was palpable. Derek knew this was a painfully bad idea.

Derek was sitting at the dining room table listening to the heartbeats scattered around the house. Stiles was up in their bedroom, pacing most likely by the sound of his consistent footsteps. Issac was in his room with Cora, both somehow managing to be aggressive even in silence. Boyd, Erica, Allison, and Scott all spread across the living room in different seats, not wanting to be too close to each other. Lydia and Jackson were in the library, quietly bickering back and forth. 

Derek cringed when he heard Boyd release a breath of frustration, hoping it wouldn’t set anyone off. The last thing they needed was a fight to break out in the living room. Another quiet minute passed before something clattered upstairs. Clearly Issac or Cora had thrown something at the wall or the floor, startling Scott enough to drop the phone in his hand. 

“Shit,” Scott muttered under his breath as he scrambled to pick it up and settle himself back on the couch while his eyes flicked around the room at the others around him. Derek smirked when he heard Allison let out a giggle at Scott. 

Another minute of silence passed and Derek felt his chest tighten with worry. He heard a disgruntled sound come from Jackson and a disappointed sigh from Lydia at hearing Jackson’s reaction. He heard Lydia and Jackson both drop their phones onto the table knowing it was only a matter of time before the house dissolved into chaos. 

Derek gripped on his own phone and he held his breath. He heard Stiles’ pacing come to an abrupt stop with a gasp before his boyfriend flew down the stairs. Swearing was heard from Issac and Cora upstairs as they followed Stiles down much slower than his boyfriend. Loud groaning came from the living room while Lydia and Jackson made their way out of the library. 

Derek looked up as he watched Stiles fly into the dining room with fire in his eyes. “Stiles…”

“How could you?! I can’t believe you did this to me,” Stiles exclaimed as he clutched at his chest, looking devastated. 

“Stiles, calm down,” Derek replied, barely able to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

“I loved you, Derek and then you did this to me.”

“Oh my God,” Derek groaned as he pushed away from the table and stood up to walk around to try and comfort Stiles. He let out a small growl when Stiles pushed passed him.

“I knew it was him. I told you and no one listened to me!” Allison yelled at the rest of the group who was in the living room. 

Cora threw herself down on the couch as she said, “He pulled the big brother card. I trusted that, it’s my weakness.”

Derek sent a smile to Cora while he tried to hug Stiles again who pulled away with a huff and walked to the rest of the pack. “Stiles, I’m sorry. I had no choice. I had a plan the whole time and you fell into it. It was right there; a perfect setup.” 

“How can we ever trust you again? You are our Alpha. You betrayed us,” Jackson declared with what Derek knew was a forced sadness. He couldn’t believe how dramatic the pack was acting. 

“Are you kidding me? All of you convinced me to be a part of this. I didn’t even want this to begin with,” Derek responded as he let his head fall back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Everyone else fell into spots on the couch with a collective sigh. “I don’t know what is more frustrating; the fact that Derek was the first one to win as the imposter or that Derek managed to win without anyone even voting for him once,” Issac mumbled, nearly growling by the end. 

“I don’t know why we are all surprised. This is Derek we are talking about. He’s the smartest when it comes to things like this, he’s a cop, and he knows all of our personalities. He has literally trained all of us for real situations like this. He won before it even started,” Lydia said, her tone clearly trying to cover up her frustration. 

Stiles huffed again as he narrowed his eyes with a glare still directed at Derek. “I can’t believe you killed me. I’m your mate, Derek. How could you betray me like this?” 

“Stiles, you’re being ridiculous. At least I saved you for last, babe,” Derek responded with a chuckle as he noticed the others amused with Stiles’ antics. 

“Oh, I’m ridiculous? You know what, I’m staying at my dad’s tonight,” Stiles stated as he stood for the couch and moved to go upstairs, determined and serious.

Derek’s eyes widened as he quickly followed his boyfriend upstairs. “Hey, Sti, come on, it’s just a stupid game.”

The rest of the pack exchanged looks as the couple ran upstairs. As soon as their bedroom door shut, they all burst out laughing at their alpha pair. 

“Ten bucks says Derek convinces Stiles to stay with a little action upstairs,” Erica threw out causing Cora and Scott to both make gagging sounds. 

Another laugh broke out before Lydia spoke up. “Twenty says Stiles had his little outburst on purpose knowing he would get some action.” 

“Oh my God, can we just play another round and stop talking about my brother’s sex life?” Cora asked as she held up her phone, her face twisted in disgust. 

Everyone else agreed and started a new game of Among Us while Stiles and Derek reconciled their disagreement. 

Derek pulled Stiles down onto the bed with a little smirk. “So...can you ever forgive me?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and let himself fall onto Derek’s chest, placing a quick peck on his lips. “You meant for all this to happen, didn’t you?”

“All a part of the plan, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had this idea for the story after watching a lot of Among Us content and thought it would be a really good concept. As I was writing it though, I realized that this would fit Derek and Stiles' personalities so well. I have never written a main pairing beside Alec and Magnus (Shadowhunters) so I feel like this is new territory for me. Derek and Stiles are one of my favorite pairings to read so I hope I did well. Let me know what you think! I'm considering writing them more in the future because I really loved writing the pack dynamic as well.


End file.
